We'll Be Alright
by MusicGirl4
Summary: RAURA! THIS IS FICTION! its also pure fluff. when Laura surprises Ross on tour what will happen? will it be smooth sailing or will life have other plans?
1. Pretty Girl and Handsome

THIS IS COMPLETE FICTION! I had this idea and it was never gonna leave me alone.

* * *

Ross sighed as he fell on to the couch of the dressing room of whatever state he was in that night. He picked up his laptop from the table, put it on his lap and facetimed the person that had been on his mind all day. She answered and he smiled when he saw her face. "Hey Ross." She said with a smile that matched his. "Hi." She moved to stand and moved the computer he now noticed that she was in the bathroom doing her makeup. "What you up to?" He questioned as he watched her apply what he knew would be the first of many layers of my eye shadow. She quickly glanced back at the screen before looking back at the mirror. "Raini, Vanessa, Katie and I are going out to dinner and then dancing." She told him listing the group of their costar, her sister, and her sister's costar. "Oh." Ross replied looking down at his hand, playing with his "R" ring that he has had forever. She crouched down to the screen. "Ross, I thought we talked about this?" She questioned in what you could tell was a slightly saddening voice. They had been sort of dating for a month before R5 left for tour. They decided that they shouldn't wait for him to be done with tour. So until he got back they were free to date other people, and then they would figure it out when he got home. Although they both pretty much knew that the other was not gonna date anyone else. That didn't stop Ross from worrying that she'd find someone else while he was gone. He quickly looked back at her then back at his hand. "Ya, we did, I just miss you." He told her, she gave him a small half smile. "I know, I miss you too. Hey don't you have a show to get ready for?" She happily questioned after admitting that she missed the blonde on the screen. She went back to doing her makeup. "My mom is working on Rydell right now. I'm next." He informed her. "Oh makes sense." She says as she digs in her makeup bag for her eyeliner. "So you excited for the show tonight?" She asks as she starts to apply the black liner to her first eye. "Ya I am, Laura it has been incredible everyone has been responding to the album really really well." He told her with growing excitement in his voice. She looks down at him and says "Well of course they are its a great album Ross, I told you that the fans would love it, and they do." She told him. Ross had gotten a little nervous right before the album was released, about how people would react to the change in sound. He called Laura and she told him what he truly did already know. That the fans would love this album. Suddenly the door was being opened and Rocky's voice was heard "Ross, mom told me to tell you she is almost done with Rydell so ten minute warning. She also said to go get a water bottle because you know you're gonna want one as soon as you get there." Ross replied "Ok I'll be done in a minute." Looking at his older brother from beyond the computer screen. The sound of the door being closed was heard by Laura as she leans down to where the computer has been sitting on the toilets seat lid, Ross looked at her with her makeup completely done. She looked as beautiful as ever, he looked down quickly at his hands then back up at her again. "I gotta go." He said with a somewhat sad face. "Yea you do, but Rydell is still getting ready with your mom right?" Laura agreed then questioned. "She should be why?" He asked her. "Nothing I just had a question for her." She tells him. There's a knock on the door this time it's Riker's voice that's heard. "Ross hurry up we can't be late for the meet and greet. Mom still has the rest of us to do!" Ross sighs, and looks at Laura, she chuckles. "You should go." She tells him with a slight smile. He chuckles back at her. "Ya, I should, Laura I..." He agreed while trying to tell her that he did more than miss her, but he couldn't find the words. "I know. Me too." She agreed giving him a slight sad smile. "Have a fun time tonight." He told her. "Ya, have a good show. Text me after?" She replied. "Course." He promised. "Bye Pretty Girl." He added. She chuckled and smiled. "Bye Handsome." He closed his laptop and went to go grab his water bottle. While he did that, Laura facetimed Rydell. "Hey Laura!" Rydell said when she answered. "Hey Dells hey Momma Lynch!" She greeted them back. "We miss you!" Stormie Lynch told the girl through the phone. "I miss you guys to!" Laura told the girls. "So what's up?" Rydell asked curious as to what had been going on in the world of Laura. "Well I had an idea." Laura said.

* * *

Two weeks later - Denver

R5 was walking back to the dressing room from the days meet and greet. Talking about their fans. Ross heading the group into the room with a water bottle in hand and his long hair pulled back by his sun glasses saying something about how cute one of the really young fans was, when suddenly he was cut off. "Well twenty minutes late, look at how long you make a girl wait for you. Ross, you must think you're a big shot." Came an amused voice from the couch. A voice that Ross would know anywhere. The second that word **well** left her mouth Ross' head shot from his band to his girl that isn't officially his, in white jeans, black wedges, a black t-shirt, silver accessories and their R5 pic hanging from her neck. Sitting amused and happy on the couch. "The meet and greet took longer than expected." He said in happy confusion his voice matching the expression on his face. A smile and his eyebrows scrunched up. "Oh my god Laura! What are you doing here?" He questioned Laura just got up from her spot and ran to hug him. His bottle of water was dropped and his arms were open for her. He picked her up off the ground as they hugged her arms tightly around his neck and her feet bent up. "I missed you." He told her. "I missed you too, so much." She replied, one of Ross' arms moved from holding her waist to holding her head, his hand holding onto her cascading curls. They moved so they could look at each other and then he leaned up so he could kiss her not caring that his family was watching. He placed her down on the ground. She went to hug everyone else, hugging Rydell last who had been taking pictures of the reunion. "Thanks for the help." Laura told Rydell. "You knew?!" Ross yelled shocked. "Of course I knew. Here you two get together you guys match I wanna picture." Rydell instructed the costars. They all matched the friend but with Ross in his black t-shirt and blue jeans with his R5 pic necklace hanging from his neck and his black converse it was to cute that they couldn't not get a picture. They took a whole bunch of cute pictures of Ross and Laura, they took a group picture, and they took a picture with Ryland. "Alright we'll give you some time alone." Riker said, every one else left. Ross took Laura's hand and led her to the couch they sat down with his arm around her and their fingers intertwined. "I can't believe your here, its incredible." He said looking at her, disbelief still on his face. "I missed you and there was just something telling me to see you." She told him looking in his eyes. "Ya well whatever it was I'm glad you listened to it." He said and they kissed again. "Ross, what are we gonna do because us waiting for you to come back isn't working." Laura asked. "Ya, should we make it one hundred percent official?" He asked slightly scared of what she would say. "Really? That's what you want?" She questioned happily. He looked her in the eyes. "Yes, that's what I want." He told her and she kissed him again. "So I'll take that as a yes?" He questioned in an amused voice. She smiled, nodded her head and laid I her head on his shoulder. "So now the question is do we tell the fans?" She asked because although it was just made official they had known each other for years. Ross sighed looked forward then back down at her. "We will, but right now I just want to have you to myself. Is that ok?" He questioned she sighed and looked at him. "Ya, we can do that." She told him, he kissed the top of her head. Just then Laura's phone lit up from its place on the table she grabbed it. "Oh look I was tagged in a photo by Rydell." She unlocked her phone and saw the picture of everyone with their arms around each other. Starting with Ryland on the far left then Rocky, Ross, Laura, Rydell, Ellington, and Riker. With the caption reading

 _The best team around._

Laura and Ross smiled. "That's cute." Laura said Ross smiled and nodded. They spent the rest of time talking and just being with each other, until Riker popped his head in. "Ross they need you to go get wired." Riker told him then left.

* * *

While Ross went to get wired Laura went to talk to Rydell. "So when are you gonna tell everyone?" Rydell asked as she stood next to Laura, what they didn't know was that Ross was behind them. "I don't know, Ross doesn't want to yet." Laura said. "And what you do want?" Rydell asked curious. "Honestly? I just, want people to know. I mean we've known each other for so long and we dated before you guys left. The shows over. I just want to be able to stop telling people were just friends." Ross was curious as to why his girlfriend didn't just tell him that. "Why didn't you just tell him that?" Rydell asked. "Because he is the one that will be on tour when all the questions start. And if he wants to wait then I can do that for him." Laura informed the blonde girl. Although Ross would be the one fielding most of the questions right now that was not why he wanted to wait but he could see why his girlfriend would think that. "You should tell him how you feel it's not the best way to start a relationship, keeping something like that to yourself." Ross silently agreed with his sister, he didn't want Laura to think that it was because of the questions when it really was that he truly did just want some time to himself with her before the shippers go crazy. "I'm here for a few days maybe I will." Laura told her. Ross picked this moment to wrap his arms around his girlfriend's waist and kiss her cheek. "Talking about how incredibly sexy I am?" He questioned jokingly. "No more like how much of a jerk you are." Rydell said jokingly Laura just chuckled at the after the band did their pre-show ritual and ran out, well Ross was running out last but stopped in front of his new girlfriend. He kissed her. "This one is for you." He said as he rested his forehead against hers, she chuckled at his cheesiness. The crowds confusion that there were only four on stage was heard by the couple. "Go!" She said he kissed her again quickly. "I'll be right here. Have a good show." Laura said and lightly pushed him towards the stage. He put his second in-ear in, smirked at her, turned around and ran on stage apologizing saying he had to retie his shoes. Laura laughed at the complete lie.

* * *

Later in the show just after the band had played Easy Love Ross looked at girl standing next to his mom holding her R5 pic necklace with a huge smile on her face off stage. Her words ringing in his her ears "The shows over. I just want to be able to stop telling people were just friends." He suddenly got an idea with a smile he looked back out at the crowd. "Ok before we get into the next song, I have an announcement!" He said in to the mic. The crowed screamed. His band shared knowing looks. "You guys may wanna video tape and take pictures of this." He warned the R5family that was in the crowd. "How many of you watch a little show called Austin and Ally?" He asked the screams filled the room. "Ok, so you guys know my amazing costar Laura Marano?" The screams intensified, he chuckled. "As many of you know Laura is here tonight." More screams were heard Ross smirked again and placed a piece of hair behind his ear. Off stage. "What is he doing?" Laura asked the band's mother over the screams. "He's telling them." Stormie informed the girl next to her. "But what you don't know is that Laura is here because she is visiting her boyfriend." Ross said the screams increased again. Laura looked at her guy in disbelief. "So without any further ado my girlfriend Laura Marano!" Ross said with an extended arm in the direction of the wing she was standing in backstage. The screams become almost deafening as Laura walked out on stage and ran in to Ross' awaiting arms much like their hug earlier that day, they kissed also much like earlier that day. The screams grew so loud no one could think. He put her back down on the ground. "I thought you wanted to wait?" She questioned with her arms around his neck. "I did, but you were right, the show is going to be over and I'd rather do it now with you then later." He told her she hugged him. "Plus I got to surprise you." He told her. He kissed her on the head and she went back to her place back stage. The band continued the concert with Do It Again.

* * *

After the concert Ross and Laura were on the bus looking at the reactions from the fans on Twitter. Ross glanced at Laura's screen she was on Instagram posting the picture of them kissing from earlier

with the captain _I am off the market!_

She tagged Ross. He went to like it, he noticed that she had also changed her profile picture to the picture of them with her hand on her hip and their arms around each other's waist. He changed his to the one of them hugging that his sister had taken when she surprised him earlier today.

He posted the picture of them kissing on stage saying. _Sorry ladies I'm taken!_

Laura sighed and moved closer to him, rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He moved his arm from where it was resting on the back of the couch to her waist. She yawned, he chuckled. "You wanna go to bed?" He asked softly he got no response. He chuckled again and got up. He heard her grown. "Come on." He told her she got up off the couch and was immediately back in her boyfriend's side tucked under his arm. "It's been a long day." He told her as they started to walk to their bunks. "It's been a perfect day." She replied. He smiled and nodded. "That it has." He told her. They got into her bunk and laid down. "Night Pretty Girl." He whispered to her. "Goodnight Handsome." She whispered back.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Morning and CleverTV

I dont own clevertv, or austin and ally, or starbucks

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon, the day after the Raura announcement had been made. Ross had finally rolled out of bed and walked to the front of the bus to great his girlfriend who was on her laptop. He fell onto the couch with a sigh, his arm falling on the back of the couch. "What ya doing Pretty Girl?" He asked then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Just looking." She told him as she clicked on the newest CleverTV video on YouTube.

* * *

 _"Hey guys I'm Joslyn Davis here with my partner in crime Dana ward. With news that we have been waiting YEARS to tell you." Joslyn said. "That's right! To all of our Raura fans out there this one is for you." Dana said before looking at Joslyn. "For those of you who haven't checked Instagram in the last twenty-four hours you have been deprived of some serious R5 cuteness. Laura Marano joined her costar and his family early yesterday in Denver on The Sometime Last Night Tour. We first heard news of this by a group picture including Laura and the band's youngest brother Ryland posted on Instagram by Rydell. With the simple but cute caption_ _ **The best team around**_ _. Our hearts instantly melted." Joslyn said as the black and white picture that had been posted yesterday appeared on the screen. "But if that wasn't enough in the middle of last nights show Ross said he had an announcement and warned the fans that they may want to take pictures or a video of this. He then continued to ask who watches Austin and Ally, and who knows his amazing costar Laura Marano. Then he continued and I quote._ _ **'As many of you know Laura is here tonight. But what you don't know is that she is here visiting her boyfriend. So without further ado my girlfriend Laura Marano!'**_ _Laura then came on stage with a somewhat shocked expression and then ran to her boyfriends arms the shared an adorable hug and kiss. Then Laura asked why he decided to tell everyone she thought he want to wait to which he replied_ _ **'I'd rather do it with you now, then later.'**_ _They then hugged again and he added_ _ **. 'Plus this way I can surprise you.'**_ _And we would also like to mention that everyone dose match in black and white. Which makes this all the more sweet." Dana says as video clip snippets appear on screen and a quotes do alongside of them. "You do half to wonder though if this is a brand new relationship, because of how Laura reacted to Ross telling the crowd, or if they have been dating a while and just kept under wraps." She informed Joslyn then added. "Good point. Good point. But you do also have to keep in mind that they have worked together for the past four years, and them just starting to date may not be the biggest deal because they have been rumored to be dating for at least half of that. Or they my just not want to hide the fact they are dating from the media and fans." Joslyn added Dana nodded. "True, very true, either way we think the way that Ross did this was super sweet and cute." Dana agreed. "And as if that moment on stage wasn't already to sweet. A few hours after the concert both Laura and Ross' Instagram profile pictures have been changed to edited pictures from what we can assume was earlier that day. As well as they both posted adorable pictures of them kissing with the cutest captions Laura's reading_ _ **'I'm off the market!'**_ _While Ross' picture of them kissing on stage was captioned._ _ **'Sorry ladies I'm taken!'**_ _." Joslyn said while the next batch of pictures and captions appeared on the screen. When Joslyn and Dana were seen again Joslyn continues. "Alright so what do you guys think? Are you in love with Raura as much as we are? Do you not support them?" Joslyn questioned but was cut off. "Ugh my little Raura heart can't take it!" She said in an a fan girl voice. "Let us know what you think in the comments below. And in one hundred percent all seriousness we do love both Ross and Laura, and wish the new couple the best of luck." Joslyn finished "alright guys that's the end of this episode of cleverTV make sure you like this video and subscribe to our channel also down in the description box is our Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. Ross' and Laura's Twitter and Instagram. The link to buy your tickets to the Sometime Last Night Tour. And if your looking for the video of Ross and Laura's adorable confession the link will also be in the description box. Alright guys I'm Joslyn Davis alongside my girl Dana Ward have a good day guys!" They signed off._

* * *

Laura closed her computer and put it on the ledge next to her turning all her attention to her boyfriend. "You know we're gonna see Joslyn in our show in LA in a few days?" He asked she looked at him and smiled. "Really? That'll be fun!" She said he gave her smile. "Mhm." He agreed then moved his hand that was resting on the back of her head. "Speaking of when do I loose you?" He asked looking at her. "When do I loose you loose me? Are trying to get rid of me?" She asked looking at him with a look of mock questioning Ross chuckled at her. "No of course not." He told her, her face returning to normal. "Your making it sound as if when I leave we're never gonna see each other again." She told him with a slight smile. "No" he said with a funny face. "It's just as much as I love the honeymoon phase with you. We are leaving the country soon. And we will half to deal with the fact that I'm on tour and our relationship will be a lot of working around some crazy schedules." He said becoming serious again. "I know. 2 weeks, that's when in your words you are gonna loose me. Dells and I worked it out so that when you guys fly to Portugal I'll fly back to Nashville and get back to work. I leave an hour before you guys do." She told him, he moved her so she was siting on his lap but they could still see each other he wrapped his arms around her waist as she threw her arms around his neck loosely, his head resting on her shoulder. "You mean, going back to work on your first album that you won't let me hear." He said. "You will hear it, when it's not as rough and it's more perfect." She informed. "Laura, you know I'm always going to love and support anything you do." He said while rubbing her side with his thumb. "I know you will, and you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. But I want to make sure it's good enough for you to love it and support it. It's not there yet it's still to rough." She explained looking at him with a sweet yet slightly insecure face. "I'm a musician, I understand rough." He said with a smile. "I know but it's just not there yet." She said again. "Laur-" Ross started but was cut off. "When I'm ready for someone to hear it, you'll be the first to know. Ok?" She told him. The funny thing is or at least in her mind it is. Is that she isn't worried about her fans to hear the album or her family or anyone else, it's just him. "Promise?" He questioned he saw how protective of this album she was and how badly she wants it to succeed. Knowing Laura he knew that this album would be one of the most incredible albums he would ever buy. He felt her body melt slightly, he saw her smile a little, she nodded. "Promise." She whispered the smile growing a bit bigger, and kissed him. Ross leaned back on the couch and brought Laura with him so she was laying on his chest. "You know your album is gonna be more then good right? It's gonna great." He told her Laura moved her head so she could see her boy. "You think so?" She asked looking at him with doe eyes. He chuckled rubbing her arm. "I know so." He reassured her he kissed the top of her head. They stayed there for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company. "Do wanna go get coffee?" He asked a few minutes later. "Yes, let me go get ready." She said they got up from their spot on the couch.

* * *

Laura came out of the bathroom and saw Ross. Both of them in white t-shirts and light blue faded jeans with wholes in the knees she slipped on her gold heals and tightened her ponytail. "Oh great, people are gonna think we're one of those couples." Laura said sarcastically. "What couple are we?" Ross questioned as he got up from his spot on the couch. She walked up to him. "One of those cutesy couples that always matches and stuff." She said. "Well we are cute, I'll give us that." He told her then quickly kissed her. "Come on babe. Let's go." He added grabbing her hand and they walked out of the bus.

They were in line for Starbucks holding hands. Ross took out his phone and went to twitter.

 _Nothing like a Starbucks run in the morning with good company._

Then he tweeted cleverTV

 _Hey guys thanks for the support! We appreciate it! Joslyn can't wait to see ya!_

He then put his phone away and leaned his head against Laura's whose was resting hers on his shoulder. "So in a few days how do feel about a date?" He asked her squeezing her hand. "That sounds perfect. How bout the day after the LA show?" She asked, rubbing his hand with her thumb. "That sounds great." He said the stayed quiet the rest of the time, both just thinking. They brought the coffee back to the bus because they had taken orders from everyone before they left. Everyone hung out together goofing off and having fun.

* * *

Later that night after yet another amazing show, everyone was asleep, well everyone but Laura, she was having trouble sleeping. She got her I pad out and went to Twitter. She read the first of many hate tweets.

* * *

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


	3. His Flannel, His Angel

I don't own cleverTV, Tiger Beat, Starbucks, or Austin and Ally

* * *

3 days later morning -LA show

"Damn it!" Laura said while closing her suitcase and sliding it back under the bunks. "What's wrong babe?" Ross asked from his spot sitting on one of the lower bunks putting on his beaten up old Converse. "I can't find my dark red zip up. I must've left it in Nashville." She told him, he knew which sweatshirt she was talking about she basically lived in it while filming season four. He got up from his spot and grabbed his red and black flannel from his bunk. She stood up from her spot on the floor. "Here use this." He held out the shirt to her, she took it from him and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, I'll be right back." She said walking in to the bathroom. When she got out Ross couldn't help but stare she was in leather pants, and a high low white tank top with the words 'My Boyfriend Is In A Band' in black all capital lettering a black bando underneath it, with his flannel opened loosely hanging on her shoulders the sleeves scrunched up above her elbows, it could be a dress on her, he had the perfect view of the sliver of her stomach that was showing. And to top it all off she had mini boots making her taller but she was still so short. He smirked she looked at him curiously. "What? Do I look ok?" She asked looking down at her outfit then back at him to see him walking towards her. "Oh, my girl looks sexy as hell." He said as he put hand on her waist his thumb rubbing the skin that was exposed. "Well you don't look so bad yourself Handsome." She looked at him in another pair of ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt he leaned in to kiss her, which soon turned into a make out session or at least it was until they were interrupted by a loud banging on the bus. "Hey! Love birds come on lets go! I'm starving!" Came Rocky's voice from outside. Ross threw his head back and sighed, Laura laughed. "I'm gonna kill him." Ross whispered moving his hand from her waist to her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Come on let's go. If we make him wait any longer he may separate us at breakfast." She told him pulling towards front of the bus. "Like hell that's happening." Ross said. "Wait I want a picture of you." She stopped and put her hand that wasn't holding his on her arm as if she was hugging herself, pulled his arm a little so their hands were in the picture and turned her head so she was looking at the camera her curls falling in perfectly into place she smiled. "Perfect. You look good in my clothes." He said and they walked. "This thing is so comfy you may never get it back." She told him. "Hey now, that's my favorite flannel I better get it back." He warned her. They made it outside only to have Stormie take pictures because of Laura's shirt. Much to Rocky's dismay. The whole family plus Ratliff and Laura all went to breakfast enjoying time together.

* * *

Later that day after lunch Rydell just needed a few minutes away from the boys, she needed some girl time so Rydell and Laura went on a walk. "So how are you doing?" Rydell asked Laura as they walked in the parking lot outside the venue of the night. "I'm good. I just keep thinking about going back to Nashville and how hard it's gonna be." She told Rydell as they walked. "Well if it makes you feel any better I think it will be equally as hard for him." She told her friend. "Really? Hey how are things with Ellington going? I'm sorry I meant to ask it's just-" Laura said. "But you and Ross are in the honeymoon phase and you only have two weeks together. I get it, we're great. Everyone is super supportive and the fans are so excited. You know how it is." Rydell said cutting off Laura. "Ya." Laura agreed slightly sad, Rydell picked up on this. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked, just as Laura was gonna reply Rydell's phone rang. "Shit it's Rocky, hang on." She said and answered the phone. "Hey Rocky." Rydell said. "Ok I'll be there in a few." She said then hung up and looked at Laura. "Hey I'm sorry, Clever is here. I gotta go. Wanna come watch?" She asked. "No thanks. I think I'm gonna go back to the bus. Tell Joslyn I say hi thow." Laura said. "Ok I will, see you later." She said and blew Laura a kiss, Laura blew one back.

When Rydell got to the table where everyone was outside. She said hello to Joslyn a with hug and sat next to Ellington. Before they started the interview Ross asked Rydell "where's Laura?" "She went back to the bus." Rydell informed him and they started the interview.

 _"Hey guys! Joslyn Davis here with R5!" She said to the camera, there were various hi(s) and hey(s) from the band. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever. So fill me how's everything how's life?" There was a chorus of ya(s) and I know right(s). "Um our album has been released and the reaction was great and we've been touring and playing the album live has been just so incredible." Riker said everyone agreed. "Let me just say that the album is amazing. I have it on my phone and jam out it in my car." Joslyn said emphasizing the word amazing, again everyone responded at once saying thank you. "Rydell what's it like being back on the bus with all the boys?" Joslyn asked looking at her. "Ah you know there're my boys so really isn't awful regularly. But this time around one of them is my boyfriend so it's even better." Rydell said there was a chorus of fake awwes from the boys, Rydell put her head down then looked back up a second later taking the teasing. "That's right Rydellington is real! What has that response been?" Joslyn asked. "The response has been amazing the fans wanted it so badly, and then we finally confirmed it there was just an onslaught of support." Ellington replied, Rydell nodded her head. "Ya, and in response to your last question, right now I'm not the only girl on bus, Ross' girlfriend is with us right now too." Rydell added, Ross gave her an annoyed face. "Really? Really?" Ross says. "Ross we would've gotten there eventually. But before we talk about your new relationship status. Tell us a little bit the ending of Austin and Ally." Joslyn said. "The ending of the show was hard and it was very emotional, but we all looked at it as a 'don't be sad cause it's over, but be happy cause it happened.' Type thing." He said. "And Raura is official! Congrats! Are fans over the moon?" Joslyn asked. "They are, they are. We always had the most incredible fans. Laura and I always thought it was cool how much they cared about us, enough that they thought we'd be good together. Right now we are just really happy." He said with a smile. "And does the family approve?" She asked. "We do, Laura has been a great friend to all of us and they both make each other so happy." Riker said. "It is literally sickening how cute they are, I'm nervous for two weeks or a week and half, because when we leave the states, Laura goes back to Nashville to work on her album. Which when it comes out you should all buy, I have no doubt that it will be awesome. But once we leave Ross is gonna start moping." Rocky added. "I will not mope, and we are not that bad." Ross defended himself. "Ah, you guys have been basically attached at the hip for the better part of the last five days." Rocky said. "Ok well-" Ross started. "Their in the honeymoon phase." Joslyn said helping the boy. "Yes exactly, we are in the honeymoon phase. Thank you Joslyn." The boy agreed. "So one last thing. Each of you get to pick one word to describe the tour so far." Joslyn said. "Awesome." Riker said. "Epic." Rocky added. "Incredible." Ross continued, while playing with one of his rings. "Funny-amazing. But with a hyphen so it's one word." Ratliff informed the world. "Fan-tastic. Get it cause we're surrounded by our fans." Rydell says finishing the line. "Alright guys it was so good to see you thanks for letting me come hangout with you." One final time every one replied at the same time with ya(s) and course(s)._

* * *

While the interview was happening Laura was on the bus. First she checked Instagram. She saw that her boyfriend's mom had posted a collage of the two pictures she had taken of Laura and Ross that morning. The one on the left was of them where you could see what her shirt said they were pointing at each other. The one on the right was where Ross was standing behind her his arms around her waist, her hands on top of his, they leaned forward with huge smiles on their faces. Laura made a mental note to ask Stormie to send her those. Then after looking through Instagram she went back to Twitter once again reading the not so nice comments.

* * *

Later that night after the pre show ritual, and a pre show kiss, the concert was in full swing. It was the middle of the show and Laura was standing in her unofficial spot in the wings in the middle of Stormie and Ryland. Over the past few days it had just become automatic for her to be there. Ross would wink at her or throw her a nod every once in awhile from stage. The only time she ever really moved was to get a better picture. Laura's phone buzzed, Twitter, she had finally caved and got herself a iPhone. She looked back at Ross, who had completely lost himself in the music. She figured it was the middle of the show, she could go to the lounge read some Twitter, then come back before they got off stage he wouldn't notice. She told Stormie that she'd be back and went to the lounge.

* * *

As the band came off stage they went down the line high fives from their mom and Ryland, a towel from one of crew members, a water bottle from the next crew member, and then recently a high five or kiss from Laura, only tonight there was a person missing from their assembly line. "Mom have you seen Laura?" Ross asked as he ran the towel over his head. "She said she had to do something about halfway through the show and didn't comeback." Stormie informed him. He gave the towel to one of the crew members just as everyone else did and they all walked the way to the lounge and dressing rooms. Rydell went to see if Tiger Beat was ready to do their interview. Riker and Ellington went to their dressing rooms while Ross and Rocky looking for the brown haired girl. They went to the lounge and saw no one at first, then it caught Ross' eye, it was only there for a second, a speck of red and black flannel then it was gone behind the couch. Ross ran, this was no small lounge, feeling as though not matter how hard he pushed his legs he wasn't gonna get to her fast enough. When he finally got to her his heart broke, there she was in between the wall and couch her knees pulled up to her chest her hands around her ankles and her hair was in a messy bun. Her lips were red and puffy same with her eyes, tears falling seconds apart. He crouched to his knees. "Laura, what's wrong?" He didn't get answer, he saw her iPad in her lap, he took it from her and looked at what was on it he put his head in his hand and rubbed his temple with his thumb and the other with the finger that is used to make a one. "Why are you reading this stuff? You know that it's destructive." He looked back at her and that's when he noticed it, the way she breathed in and out really quickly and how fast her chest was rising and falling. "Crap." He said to himself, he knew what was happening, she was having a anxiety attack, she rarely had them, but he knew she got them when her stress was really bad. He had only seen her have three on set, he was the only one of the cast that knew she had them. The first one he only saw the aftermath of it because makeup had to redo her makeup for their first live taping. The second time was when he went to check on her in her dressing room, because they were shooting the season three finale when she had finals and she just broke down when he asked how she was doing. The third time was the last week of Austin and Ally. He knew what do when this happened he threw the iPad on the couch. And got up to sit behind her, normally you wouldn't want to touch someone in the state that Laura was in, but that's not how he gets her calm down. " Rocky, go get me a bottle of water." Ross told him as he put Laura in his lap and started rocking her back and forth, Whispering to her things like "it's ok." And "I'm here." "You're ok." "You're alright." "Everything's gonna be alright." He just kept saying those things to her over and over. Rocky came back and handed him the bottle of water Ross still rocking Laura back and forth. "Here." He said, breathing hard because he ran. Laura's breathing returned to normal, but still heavily crying. They stood up, he handed Laura the bottle of water, she took a huge gulp, and put the cap back on looking down then back up at him. "Sorry I meant to be back by the time the show was over." She apologized. "Why are you reading that crap? You know that it's toxic." He asked. She was about to answer. "Ross, Rocky they're ready for us." Rydell said sticking her head in. "Kay I'll be there in a minute." Ross said looking over his shoulder. Rocky walked out, Ross looked back at Laura. Her crying had calmed. "Go, I'm ok." She said with a smile and pointing to the door. Ross sighed and put both hands on her shoulders. "Don't. Move." Ross said looking at her in the eyes. She chuckled at him. "Ok." She said he brought her to him and kissed her tasting the salty tears and feeling the dampness on her face. He let out of the kiss and sighed. He leaned down to the couch, picked up the iPad and started to walked out. "Ah-" Laura started Ross looked back her. "Oh, your crazy if you think I'm letting you have this thing right now." He said as he reached the door and walked out to see the band standing there, waiting for him. They all started walking to the room where the interview would be. They saw the crew packing everything up. "Hey Brandon." Ross said to guy moving boxes with equipment inside of them. Brandon stopped as Ross and the band walked up to him. "Can you do me a favor and put this in my bunk? And if Laura asks where I put it. Um just don't tell her." He asked with his weird question face. "Ya I can do that." Brandon said Ross put the iPad on the boxes. "Thanks Man." Ross replied slapping him on the shoulder. The band continued to walk. Then when they got right outside the door of where the interview was, Rocky stopped Ross before he walked in. "Look I understand you wanna get back to your girl, and believe me after what I just saw I would to, but if you can get threw this ten minute interview without fidgeting to much, you can go shower as fast as humanly possible, and go talk to Laura. Just try to act like everything is ok for the sake of the fans." Rocky said. "Ya I can do that." Ross said. They walked inside. The interview lasted twenty minutes around minute fifteen is when Ross started to fidget with his rings.

* * *

After the interview, Ross took a five minute shower and towel dried his hair completely dry, and went to the lounge to talk to Laura, only she wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Laura?" He questioned everyone in the hallway. "She said she was going on the bus about a half hour ago." Ryland told him. "Come on everyone buses are leaving." Came the warning of the bands mother. Everyone went to the busses Ross being the first on their bus he stopped when he saw his girlfriend on the couch sleeping in the same outfit she was in earlier but the boots were off and the leather pants were replaced by yoga pants, her legs were brought to her chest so she was half of her normal size, strands of hair had fallen out of the messy bun and onto her face she was laying with her head on one her arms and the other was on top of her phone. For a second Ross wished that she had never upgraded to an iPhone he knew that do to the redness under her eyes she had been on Twitter. But even than she still looked beautiful, he took a picture of her. And went to sit next to her, he moved her so her head was in his lap he brushed the stray hairs out of her face and kissed her head, somewhat aware that his sister was taking pictures. "Hey guys I think I'm gonna move her to the back and we'll sleep there is that ok with you?" He asked they all shook their head. He went to the back lounge and turned the couch into the bed. He then went to the front, picked up Laura and went to the very back of the bus and laid her down. He then went and changed into pajamas pants and a white t-shirt. He also picked up her computer, and iPhone and a box and went to his bunk and put her phone, computer and iPad in the box closed it and left it in his bunk. He went to the front of the bus and grabbed his computer. "Night guys." He said to everyone. "You going to bed?" Riker asked looking up from his phone. "Nah, I just wanna be there if she wakes up." Ross said. "Night Man." Ellington said. Ross walked back to the lounge and sat on the next to his sleeping girlfriend.

He posted the picture that he had just taken black and whiting everything but the flannel captioning it _my Flannel, my Angel_.

He then put his phone down, opened his computer on his lap and went to twitter reading both the good and bad, looking at the sleeping girl next him some of the bad was truly horrible. He then went online shopping, looking for gift ideas.

* * *

4 am

Ross eventually laid down and went to sleep his arm around his girlfriend. His arm was suddenly on the bed. He heard footsteps. "And where on earth do you think you're going?" He said still half asleep reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers. "I'm going to get my phone." She said. "Like hell you are, besides I have all your electrics and you're not getting them back until we talk about what happened." Ross told her sitting up and pulling her back to sit in front of him. "Why did you read that stuff you know it's toxic?" He questioned. "I didn't mean to read as many as I did, it started with one then one turned into five, five turned to ten, then ten turned into a thousand." She said. Looking down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Because, I knew you'd say that they are just haters and to ignore them." She said it was true that's probably exactly what the said. "Plus you've been so happy the last few days I didn't wanna ruin it." She told him. "You've been reading that crap for days?" She nodded. "Why'd you let it get to you?" He asked she was usually so good about ignoring it. "Because Ross they weren't just attacking me, I could deal if it was just me, but they're attacking you, me and, us." She said and she started crying. He put his hands on both sides of her face gently forcing her to look at him. "Hey, they don't know anything, they don't know how long we waited for this, or how bad we wanted it, or how we have silent moments over FaceTime where all we do is look at each other and we know just how bad we miss each other, they don't know that every time you read a Raura tweet you blush, they don't know that every time we kiss my stomach does flips. They don't know that no matter what they say, the way I feel about you won't change, because I'm not worried about us, ok?" She but her hands over his and nodded her head. They kissed. "We'll be alright." She said resting her forehead against his he chuckled. "Ya, we'll be alright." He repeated. They laid down her back against his chest and his arm around her waist. "You should've told me." Ross told her. "I know, I'm sorry." She said. "We're a team now, I won't let you go through this stuff alone, but you have to talk to me." He told her. She turned so she could look at him. "I promise." They kissed and fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning

The family went to get donuts, muffins, and coffee. But before they left Stormie had Rydell take a picture of the sleeping couple with their arms around each other and Laura's head on Ross' chest so she could send it to Ellen Marano. The couple woke up with smiles on their faces. "Hey." Ross said. "Morning." She said back. They kissed which turned into a make out session, Ross pulled out. "Do you here that?" He questioned. "No?" She questioned thinking her boyfriend was going crazy. "Exactly, it's one hundred percent quite, we're alone." They smiled again and went back to making out, this time it was Laura who pulled back. "Um as much as I am loving this conversation, can I have my phone please?" She asked looking at him, he chuckled and nodded. "Come on." He said they got up and went to his bunk he gave her her electronics she put her computer and iPad in her bunk and kept her phone with her. Just as they were done with that the family came back all still in their pajamas. "We bought doughnuts!" Ryland said. "And muffins!" Riker said. "And coffee!" Ellington and Rydell said together. All of them holding what they said they brought home to the bus. Everyone met at the table. "How you feeling?" Rocky asked slinging his arm around Laura's shoulders. "Better." She said wrapping her arm around his waist. "Good cause we only want happy Laura." He said giving her a kiss on the head in a big brother sort of way. "Well she's back." She said as they all slipped into the booth, Laura in the middle of Ross and Rocky, they all grabbed the Starbucks cup with their name it, a muffin and a doughnut. They all smiled and laughed goofing off together. Yep today was definitely gonna be a good day.

* * *

Reviews make me happy.


	4. Rare Moments

I DONT OWN BIG MACHINE RECORDS.

* * *

That afternoon-Nashville

"Hey Handsome." Laura said with a small smile entering the room in the back of the bus where they had woken up earlier that day. Ross looked up from his seat and smiled while closing his laptop, the bed had turned back into the couch. "Well hi Pretty Girl." She came and sat next down him. "What you wanna do today?" She asked looking at him. "Well, we have the show tonight then we leave, so we could just hang out today." He said. "Ya that sounds-" Laura started. "But I believe I promised you a date." He cut her off and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled. "I would love that. What time do you wanna go?" She asked. "How bout one." He said looking at his watch. "Well I was thinking I live twenty minutes away so what if we went to my apartment and hung out a little bit?" She asked him with a sly smile. "Ya I'll go get ready." He said they both got up to get ready. Ross was dressed first, in yet another pair of dark blue ripped up jeans and a red t-shirt with his converse. "Laur, babe, you almost ready?" He questioned as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Ya I'm finishing my hair, sorry, I'll be out in a few minutes." She replied through the door. He went to sit on the couch and opened Twitter.

 _Rossr5 Nashville! What's up!? It's gonna be a good day._

Just as he sent the tweet into the Twitterverse his girlfriend came out of the bathroom in a yellow tank top with lace boarding the top and bottom, a pair of cut off jeans shorts with wholes in them and gold flip-flops and bracelets. Her sunglasses resting on the top of freshly curled head of brown hair. All Ross could do was stare; Laura smiled and gave him a light chuckled. She held her hand out for his hand to take. "You comin?" She questioned with an amused face. Ross got up from his spot and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers. "You're wearing yellow." He said as he looked down at her. "You know your colors!" She said as if she was talking to a five year old. "Yellow is my favorite color." He told her. "Yes baby I know." She said as they started walking to the front of the bus just as Stormie and Mark walked by. "Oh I have to give my mom something why don't you wait outside it will take like two minutes." Ross said, Laura nodded her head and went outside. Ross went to see his mom standing in the mini kitchen. "Ross I need that list if you want me to get the stuff for your date." She said without looking up from her phone, as he took a piece of paper out of his front pocket and handed it to her. "Thanks mom, I would do it I just-" he said thanking her. "It's just you want some time completely alone with your girlfriend away from your siblings." Stormie cut off her son. "Ya and after yesterday I wanna see where her heads at. I just think she deserves a day just the two of us." He explained to his mom. "You both do. Go have fun. I'll take care of everything." She said with a smile looking at her son. Ross gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best mom I love you." He said as he grabbed his ray bands off the counter and walked out.

* * *

As Ross was talking to Stormie Laura was outside waiting. "Hey Laur." Riker said greeting the waiting girl leaning against the bus. "Hey Riker. What's up?" She asked as the older Lynch came and stood next to her. "Not much. Hey, um as you know moments alone are rare when around the Lynches something or someone is always going on or doing something. So while I saw you I just wanted to say thank you." Riker told the brunette. "For what Riker? I haven't done anything." She asked confused. "You made Ross happier then I have ever seen him. And during Austin and Ally you were a friend. Not just to Ross but to all of us. That's doing a lot Laura." Riker told his friend and his brother's girl. She automatically just hugged him and he hugged back. "For the record you brother makes me happier than I have ever been too." She told him. They let out of the hug and smiled at each other. Ross then walked out. "You ready?" Ross asked stepping off the bus. Laura nodded her head and took his hand that was extended to her. "Where you two off to?" Riker questioned the couple, before Ross could say anything Laura replied. "We're gonna go have one of the rare moments for a little." She said with a wave as they walked away.

* * *

Laura's apartment

Laura went to fix her eyeliner in her room. Ross was walking around the small living room laughing at the fact Laura had Ally's song book on the coffee table. Pictures were spread all over the small apartment. He walked to a table up against the wall below a window that you could see the park across the street and some of the city from. He looked at the pictures on the table some of the cast, her family, R5, and some of her high school friends. There were two 8x10 frames that were the biggest that caught his both black frames the first was divided in half down the middle, the picture on the left was the cast after they shot the first episode of Austin and Ally, the one on the right was after they just finished shooting the last episode. The smiles wide and he smiled at the fact that he and his girlfriend really never did have personal space. The second was also a picture from A&A but it was just the two of them they were in the practice room set Ross was holding one of Laura's hands, his acoustic guitar was on his back and they were looking at each other. He could tell they weren't in a scene but he had never seen the picture. He continued to walk around, he went into the adjoining kitchen where on the fridge there were more pictures and a small dry erase board with two things written on it.

 _To Do:_

 _Make a Kick Ass Album_

He thought back to how protective she was of the album a few days ago. Suddenly there were arms wrapped around his waist and a head resting on his back. "Hey." She said gently, a small smile graced his face as he put his hands over hers. "Hey, you have a lot of pictures you know." He told her. "Ya, well I never feel at home unless I'm surrounded by the people I love." She said sighing he took her hand and led her to the tan couch she stayed standing and dropped the bag that she had just packed of a few more outfits for options off her shoulder, the bag fell to the ground. Their other hands still connected, Laura sighed looking at Ross sitting on the couch. "Come here." He said matching gentleness of her voice, lightly pulling her to sit on the couch with him. She gave him a slight surprise when she sat in his lap straddling him. "What's up, huh?" He questioned quietly, knowing something was going on in her head. She sighed again placing her hands on his shoulders. His hands moving to her waist. "Do you think we rushed into this?" She questioned running her hands down his chest. He wasn't surprised by the question he was actually expecting it. "Do you think we rushed into it? "He questioned her. " I don't know Ross, being here makes me think about how soon I have to get back to work, and you going out of the country, it just makes me think of how much I'm-" she was cut off. "No, stop, we're not thinking about that today." He commanded gently moving his hands from

Her waist to her cheeks and kissed her, which very quickly turned into a make out session when air became one hundred percent necessary Ross pulled back. "Ok, so I have a question." Ross said as Laura leaned her forehead against his. "Yes? "She questioned with a smile. "So why'd you choose that picture to make the biggest?" He said pointing to the table with the pictures. She looked at the picture then looked back at him. "Not that it's a bad picture, there are just so many better ones." He says. "I didn't. Rani took the picture and framed it for me. Do you remember that episode?" She questioned his hands had moved their way back to her waist. He nodded she looked back at the picture. "Well the kiss scene was the next scene to be shot, and you must have seen how nervous I was because you took my hand and just looked at me and smiled knowing it was what I needed. I was so nervous and worried, and you, the whole time, made sure I was ok, comfortable, and even with how awkward it was you made sure I was ok, and I felt so so safe. That's why I like that picture." She explained. He watched her memorizing every detail of her in this moment. "And now look at were we are. "He whispered she looked back at him. "Making out on your couch." He whispered moving forward so he was barely an inch from her face with a smile. She chuckled and connected their lips and they continued to make out.

* * *

Venue

After a very successful and uninterrupted make up session they made their way back to the venue holding hands and were walking in the parking lot when suddenly Laura stopped. "Wait." She said Ross looked back at her. "I thought we were going on our date?" She asked. "We are." He said. "Then what are doing at the venue?" She asked curious Ross chuckled. "You trust me right?" He asked amused she nodded. "Then come on." He said pulling her to him while walking they ran into Rydell who took Laura's bag of clothes and Ally's book back to the bus. Ross and Laura made it to the top of the hill behind the venue. There was a huge blanket with lemonade, Gogurt, chocolate covered strawberries, and Carlo's pizza, Laura's favorite pizza in Nashville. She looked at him amazed. "It's a beautiful day, and a picnic in the park sounded nice but you and I only get so much alone time." He said looking at her she hugged him. "It's perfect. But how-?" She asked looking up at him. "It isn't always bad touring with your entire family." He cut her off looking down her. They let out of the hug and Laura took her phone out to take a picture right after she took one. Ross' hand was taking her phone from her hands. "No phones, for either of us." He informed her she gave him a knowing smile. They sat down and ate together. "You know what I was thinking about the other day?" Ross asked looking at Laura as she happily ate some Gogurt. "No, but I have a feeling you are gonna tell me." She said. "About the time when you showed up to our concert in that red dress." He said she scoffed. "Please you just liked that dress cause it showed off my ass." She said. "Nooo, I liked the dress because you made it look good. And as for the ass thing that was just a plus." He said emphasizing the word you. They laughed. Later after the food had been eaten they were laying on the blanket with Laura's head on his chest and her arm around his stomach. His arm wrapped around her waist. They had been just laying there for a while enjoying the silence and each other. "I don't, by the way." He said she looked up at him. "I don't think we rushed into this. We waited so long to do this, you've been my best friend for four years, am I going to miss you when I'm gone. Like crazy. But knowing that when I get home there is you. That's what gonna keep me going. I may be leaving the country but my heart will be with you. I'm with you. No amount of distance is gonna change that." He said looking at her. "We'll be alright." She said looking at him. "We'll be alright." He repeated the shared a quick kiss. They layed there for a while then an hour before sound check the couple had their phones and were taking selfies. Ross was about to post one of them with their sunglasses on, they were kissing, and the sun was shining in the corner but before he could post it. "Stop maybe we shouldn't post these." He looked at her a little confused. "I mean, everyone is still reeling from our announcement, maybe we keep this day to ourselves, at least for now." She said. He thought for a second before he realized just how much he liked that idea. He nodded they picked up the blanket and put it in the bus. Then Ross went to get ready for the show that night.

* * *

After the pre show ritual the band ran out once again Ross being the last one in line stopped in front of his girl and wrapped his arms around her waist her arms wrapping around his neck. "I had a great day today." He said the crowd's confusion was heard as the band on stage shared knowing looks. "So did I babe, but you have fans, waiting for you can't we talk about this later?" She questioned. "They've waited all day let them wait five more minutes." He said as he leaned in capturing her lips. The band started talking to the crowd. Laura pulled back. "I'll be right here." She said. "The entire show?" He asked not wanting any type of the events to happen again. She nodded, he kissed her again and once again she was the one to pull back. "Go!" She said in an amused voice. "I'll be here the whole time. Promise." She said pushing him. "I'll be seeing you." He said with a smirk while putting his second in-ear in before turning around and running on stage to his mic. "Sorry guys in-ear problems." She laughed at the lie.

* * *

Halfway through the show someone came to stand next to Laura she looked at the man smiled then looked back at the stage. She did a double take. There standing next to her was the owner of her record label. Scott Borchetta. "Scott! What are you doing here!?" She said surprised. "Just checking on my newest artist." He said they hugged. "I'm good." She said. Looking back at the stage. "So remind me which one is your guy?" He questioned. "The lead singer." She said pointing to Ross. During the rest of the concert Scott told Laura that due to scheduling conflicts she gets an extra week off which, when she texted Vanessa, her sister demanded that she stay with her for a week in LA. Which Laura immediately replied yes to.

* * *

The band ran off stage going through the assembly line. But once again the girlfriend of the lead singer was not at her usual spot as he was running the towel over his head he was about to ask his mom if she had seen her when he saw the girl in yellow with her back to him. He ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around. She screamed. "Ross! Put me down you're all hot and sweaty!" She told him Ross could hear the smile in her voice. He did as he was told, turning her around so she could see him. Huge smiles on both faces. "You were on fire tonight!" She told him with excitement and a huge amount of proudness in her voice. He took a step forward smiling and kissed her. She kissed back. Laura heard a chuckle and pulled back and looked at Scott with an amused face on. "Um Ross, this is Scott Borchetta, Scott this is my boyfriend Ross." Laura introduced Ross looked at the man standing in front of the couple. The tips of Ross' ears becoming red when realized that his girlfriend's boss just watched him basically shove his tongue down her throat. He cleared his throat. Sticking out his hand for the older man to shake, which he did. "Scott, it's nice to meet you." Ross said embarrassed Scott laughed. "You too Ross, great show." Scott told him. "Thank you." He said the three talked until the buses were ready to go. Once the announcement was made Scott bid the couple goodbye. As they were walking back to the buses their arms wrapped around each other's waist. "Why didn't you tell me was coming?!" He asked his girlfriend. "I didn't know!" She defended herself. "He basically saw me shove my tongue down your throat!" He said in what sounded to be a mortified voice. "You really were on fire tonight." She told him trying to make him feel better by changing the subject. "It was the company I had today." He told her. She blushed. "No it wasn't, you were one hundred percent yourself up there. I'm so proud of you." She said looking at him pride shining in her eyes. "Thanks Baby." He said looking down at her the shared a quick kiss before stepping on to the bus. Then they were off to the next stop.

* * *

REVIEWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!


	5. Busy Boyfriend

I don't own converse, Austin and ally, Starbucks, twitter r5 or Laura

It was morning 10:30 in New Jersey. They would be in New Jersey for two days. "Rocky! Ross! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" Rydell shouted from the front of the bus. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rocky said as he joined his family and Ratliff. They were all ready to go. They were going to Rydell's signing then they had back-to-back interviews all day. "Are you sure you don't wanna come with us today?" Ross asked as he finished buttoning up his black shirt and put one of his longer necklaces over his head then sat on his bunk to put his shoes on. "Yes, I think I'm gonna write a little maybe do some shopping." She said looking at her phone. He walked up two her she looked up at him. "You sure? We aren't gonna see each other till tonight." He said. "Consider it practice." She said. He through his head back. "I thought we weren't gonna talk about that." He said not liking the idea of being away from Laura for three months. "Ross!" Came a yell from Rydell's slightly aggravated and annoyed voice. Laura kissed him. "Bye Rockstar." She said with a smile. "Bye Angel." He said walking to the front of the bus.

After Ross and the family left Laura went out to do some shopping. She had about 10 bags of new clothes it was good that she brought a big suitcase because she was going to be leaving with a lot more clothes then she started with. She saw a Converse store and had to go in. Her old grey pair were basically falling apart at the seams. She got three new pairs for herself a grey pair, a black pair and a red pair.

After Rydell's signing the band made their way to the radio station. "Hey welcome back to new music in the morning I'm your host Ella and today we have a band who just released their sophomore album. R5! Thanks for coming in guys!" Ella said there were various yeahs and Thanks for having us. "So your new album is called Sometime Last Night is there one specific reason you titled it that?" She questioned. "Well a lot of these songs are dramatized stories of what happened on the last tour. And we did a lot of the writing and all of the recording in our garage. So the name kinda just fit." Riker said. "Alright very cool. Ross you are on Disney's Austin and Ally which will soon be coming to a close. What is it like to see that?" She asked looking at him. "It is the craziest thing, it feels like yesterday we were filming the premiere and four seasons later we are saying goodbye. The experience is something that I am incredibly grateful for." He answered. "And according to all the tweets that your fans have been sending in it's also where you met your current girlfriend miss Laura Marano." She said smiling; he smiled with a slight a chuckle and a blush. "Ya Laura and I right now are really happy and I think that the fans the Raura shippers are a big part of it." He said. "What's the most ridiculous thing you've heard about since you told the fans?" She asked wonderingly. "That we are dating for publicity, whether it's for Austin and Ally, our album or Laura's upcoming album. It's crazy as sad as it is the show is over after this season, we don't need the ratings, R5 doesn't need it and neither does Laura. We all have worked incredibly hard to get where we are and we are gonna continue to. We don't date someone based on the career that they. And yes I ended up with Laura, but that's because she is one of the sweetest people I have ever met." Ross told her "Ya you're dating her for her not your brand. So back to the band Rydell, I know you're one of the guys, but is there ever anytime time when you can't deal with the boys?" Ella asked the girl. "You know not a lot but when they a aren't ready on time I can get mad." She said telling Ella giving a pointed look at Rocky and Ross. The interview went on for a while then they took pictures with the fans outside the station.

After Laura bought her shoes she went to go get coffee. She was sitting at a table outside Starbucks when she decided to check her phone. She grabbed it out of the pocket of her jeans and saw her phone had been lighting up like crazy with Twitter notifications.

 _CallumWorthy: So Rossr5 and LauraMarano are a thing! (Insert Dez' girl scream)_

 _RainiRodrigrez: yes guys, my costars are dating each other. Raura is real and it ain't me and LauraMarano. Rossr5_

 _PicklesandPancakes: LauraMarano Rossr5 seen your relationship grow from the beginning so happy for you_

 _MaiaMitchell: Rossr5. DUDE! You stole my Bride! No but congrats guys! It's about damn time! LauraMarano_

Maia tweeted referring to when she posted the picture of the group at the 24 hour Disney event the picture saying she and Laura were going to get married in autumn. Laura laughed at her costars, smiled at the creators and favorited their tweets and was about to reply to Maia when she realized that that Ross just replied to Maia.

 _Rossr5: HAHAHA. Sorry, actually, no I'm not. Thanks! LauraMarano_

 _LauraMarano: So no Wedding? Rossr5 MaiaMitchell_

 _Rossr5: LauraMarano NO!_

 _MaiaMitchell: Well LauraMarano, Rossr5 has spoken_

After that Laura put her phone away and pulled out Ally's songbook, looking through the years of doodles, notes, pictures, and randomness that the book had. She turned to a blank page and started to write lyrics.

After Ross saw the tweets he and the family went to lunch."Ross come on put the phone away." Stormie said giving the do what I say or else look. He did as his mom said. "So Maia seems pretty upset that you stole Laura from her." Ryland teased. "Well have you met Laura?" Ross said sarcastically. "Yes, we have she is sweet, cute, nice, loving-" Riker started. "So then why the hell is she dating you?" Rocky asked all the kids laughed while Ross glared at them. "Rocky be nice." Mark warned.

By time the band got back they were thrown back to work. While the band was at sound check Laura started on her gift for Ross on the bus. By time she looked at the clock. She had three minutes till the band went on. "Shit." She muttered, grabbed her phone and ran to the wings of the stage. By the time she got in her spot next to Ryland she was hearing the ending of the pre show ritual. Ryland chuckled at his brother's panting girlfriend. "Shut up." Laura muttered. Ross walked to give Laura a kiss. They didn't need to greet each other. He just kissed her. Then he was pulled back by his shoulder. "Alright. Lovebirds we have a show to do." Rocky said as Ross said as he discovered he was the one who did the pulling. "God, I swear you two are worse than Rydellington." Riker said right before the band ran on stage.

After the show there was the post show kiss and the rest band was currently chugging down water bottles. Ross had his hands on Laura's waist her hands on his neck. "Alright go shower. I'll meet you on the bus." She said giving him a quick peck, giving a small slap to his shoulders and walked away towards the bus.

When Ross got to the bus Laura wasn't on her phone on the couch like he expected her to be. He then went to the back lounge she wasn't there either. He decided to check her bunk. He carefully drew back the curtain of her bunk to reveal just enough to see her entire face with her eyes closed blankets pulled up to her neck. Her hand resting on ally's songbook she had been rereading the lyrics she wrote earlier that day. The book was close to her head. He smiled at his girlfriend peacefully sleeping he slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead. He silently took a picture of her. Then he gently took the book from her and closed the curtain. When he entered the front of the bus he put the book down. Ratliff looked up from his phone and asked "She sleeping?" Ross smiled and sat down amongst his siblings. He pulled out his phone and opened Twitter.

 _Rossr5: LauraMarano still isn't used to tour time. Fact. She's cute when she sleeps._

He didn't post the picture only the tweet.


	6. Girlfriend on the Go

Ross woke up in the early afternoon to the sound of laughter from the front of the bus. When he entered the small kitchen he saw Rocky, Rydel, and Laura all at the table laughing he smiled at the sight and sat down next to his sister across from Laura. Laura's phone lit up on the table she looked at it. "Shit. I'm late." She said. "Where are you going?" Ross asked slightly confused. "I have an interview and photoshoot. With a friend of Scott's." she told him getting up from the table he followed in suit. "Wanna come?" she asked. "Nah, you go, I've got some stuff to do." He said. "Ok, I'll be back before the show." She said going up on her tip toes to kiss him. "Bye Babe." She said walking towards the door. "Bye Beautiful." He said.

When Laura left Rydel gave her younger brother a pointed look. "What?" he asked. "I have stuff to do?" she questioned. "Yes, and she can't see it yet. It's a present." He told her going back to the back lounge and grabbing his computer.

Laura finally got to the address that she was given. She entered the building. "Laura?" questioned a tall man in what looked to be his early forties with brown hair and eyes. "Peter?" she questioned. "That's me." He said sticking out his hand. After they were done with introductions Peter started to show her around the building explaining the plan for the day. "So basically, I'll be taking the pictures, and my sixteen year old daughter, Bella, will do the interview portion I already cleared it with Scott, my daughter love you and your boyfriend." He said as they came to hair and makeup. "That sounds great." Laura says with a smile. After a few hours of pictures, Laura was ready for the interview she and Bella were all set up.

" _Alright, so Laura, your album is coming out in 2016 are you excited?" Bella asked. "OH MY GOSH! YES! Like so excited. I think what's most exciting though is that my friends and family and fans are finally hear it." Laura responded. "What's it like being a part of Big Machine Records?" She asked. "So, incredible I absolutely one hundred percent love it." She told the girl. "Your relationship status has recently changed, what has that been like?" Bella asked, she couldn't believe she was doing this asking one of her favorite stars about their relationship. "You know what, being with him makes me so happy and we just enjoy each other's company." Laura said. "Has it changed your friendship?" The teen asked. "You know what, I think that because Ross and I were such great friends for so long before we dated it has made our relationship and friendship that much stronger. Also all the things that you do to impress someone that your dating we don't have to do because we've known each other." She told the girl._

The interview went on for a while, afterwards Laura, Peter and Bella got pizza.

After Ross had found the perfect gift he was on twitter looking at his feed when his phone ring. "Hey man." He answered. "Hey." The other line answered. "So how are you?" the other line questioned. "I'm good, happy." Ross answered. "Based on those tweets, I'd say so." He added amused. "Calum, dude how are ya?" Ross asked. "I'm good, but I miss you guys, Raini and I hung out the other day." Calum said. "That's cool." Ross said. "So, when did this you and Laura thing happen?" callum questioned. "What do you mean? You knew we were dating." Ross questioned. "Yes, but I also remember a very long conversation we had about you either making her your girlfriend or letting her go before tour." Calum said. "Ya, I know and between me and Laura it was a mutual decision. But I missed her like cray, then she showed up. Calum I knew that if I let her go this time and said we should wait again, I would regret it. The second she left." Ross explained. "Hey I Support you. You know that. I just want both of you to be happy, and I know both of you are. Just take care of each other." He said they talked for a long time talking about a lot, everything actually.

Laura was on her way home when she got a call from Vanessa. "Hey big Sis, what's up?" Laura answered. "Not much I'm starting to get ready for when you come next week. Seven days and you'll be home! I can't wait! A whole week with my baby sis!" Vanessa said excitedly. "I know me too! Hey Are mom and dad gonna be home or are they still out of town?" Laura asked. "They will still be out of town." Vanessa answered. "Ok cool, are you gonna come to the show?" Laura asked. "Their playing the Greek, of course I'm gonna be there!" Vanessa answered excitedly. "And then we're gonna go to the airport so you can say goodbye to him at the gate." Vanessa said. "I thought we were just gonna go to your place and catch up afterwards?" Laura questioned, slightly confused. "We will but it has been on your bucket list to have an airport goodbye sense you were like five." Vanessa explained to her sister. "It has, but Ness in all seriousness I know you never saw me and Ross as a couple but-"Laura was cut off. "Oh! Please, the two of you have been sending googly eyes at each other for years. Just because I didn't think you two would ever actually do anything about doesn't mean I don't support you and I am not happy for you, because I am for both of you, Ross and his family have been our friends since we all met. He is great guy, and you make each other happier than I've seen either of you in a long time. Plus if I didn't support you guys, your shippers would eat me alive." Vanessa said Laura laughed. "Ya that is very true. They might do that." Laura said with laughter in her voice. "Hey I'm almost back at the venue, and I'm already late, I should probably go, I'll call you tomorrow?" Laura questioned. "Ya that sounds great. Love you." Vanessa agreed. "Love you too." Laura said and hung up.

She had a few blocks until the venue. So she decided to continue with her surprise for Ross. She turned her camera on so it was facing her and started video diary. "Hey Ross this is video number two, we haven't really had time to talk the past couple days but I just got off the phone with Ness. I just wanted to tell you that you make me so happy. And I am so grateful to have you in my life. And watching you on stage every night this past week, seeing you so happy it fills me with so much pride. I am so proud of you. I'm about to be back at the venue so I'm gonna go. But you make happy and I miss you." She said to the camera she blew a kiss to the camera and turned it off. She knew he wasn't gonna see it till after he was out of the country.

By time she made it to the backstage door and started walking to the stage she could hear the countdown of the crown she started to run towards the stage. She made it to the wing just in time to see her boyfriend putting his second in-ear in and was about to run on stage. "Hey! Rockstar!"She yelled he looked over his shoulder, she was surprised he even heard her he smiled. "You going on stage without preshow kiss?" she questioned yelled with an amused voice and smile that was her face. His smile grew about ten times in size, with a small chuckle. "No way in hell!" he yelled and ran to her. "How was your day Baby?" he asked as he placed his hands on her cheeks. "Good, you?" she questioned, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good." He smiled. "Alright guys, kiss, the crowd restarted counting down from ten." Came from Riker, they looked at him. The couple laughed Ross looked backed at Laura she looked at him. "Just kiss me, so you can go do your show." She said amused. "Gladly." He smiled, and leaned in. They kissed deeply but quickly. "Go." Laura told him with a smile pushing his shoulder lightly. "See you after the show." He said with a smile, she nodded, and the band went on stage and killed it.

After the show the couple shared their post show kiss, Ross took a shower and went to the bus. Laura went to help Stormie pack up. When they went to the bus he was fast asleep in the front lounge. She smiled and went to his bunk and grabbed the blanket that a fan had made each of them. Ross's had one side with music notes then on the other had airplanes. Laura's had music notes and books on the other. Rocky's was all black on one side and the other was a green guitar. Riker's had his blue base and a white flipside. Ratliff had drums and a heart with Rydel's name in it and Rydel's had piano keys, and Ellington's name in a heart. After she grabbed the blanket she went back to the front of the bus and placed the blanket over him. And moved the hair out of his eyes. She took a picture of her sleeping boy on her phone and went to twitter.

 _LauraMarano: I may not be used to tour time. But New Jersey you wore rossr5 out! Fact: he is cute when he sleeps too!_

She kissed his cheek then went and hung out with Rydel.


	7. When Romeo's Sister Steals Juliet

i do not own r5, demi or single ladies, or r&j

* * *

The next morning Laura was in the back lunge of the bus on her laptop. Ross entered the room folding up the blanket she had covered him with the night before. "Thanks for blanket." He said smiling and coming to sit next to her on the couch, she closed the computer and smiled at him. "Well you looked too comfortable to wake up and I couldn't fireman carry you to your bunk. So I brought bed to you." She said he wrapped his arm loosely around her, gave a slight smile and nodded. Laura placed her hand in his linking their fingers together. "So what's the schedule like today?" she asked looking at him. "Well I just got done talking to my dad. Looks like another day where I won't be back till sound check." He told her looking at her. "I'm sorry Baby." He added. She looked at him. "Sorry? Ross for what?" Laura questioned looking at him confused. "Because we've barely seen each other in the past two days. And I know we said we weren't gonna be one of those couples, that misses each other all the time and is all lovey dovey, but right now, we are one those couples. And we only have a few more days together." He told her. "Ross you are on tour, you have things to do, I get it. Like you said our relationship is gonna be a lot of us working around our schedules. We will figure it out." She told him understanding and reassuring him. "Well are you ok hanging out by yourself, cause me and the boys have to do some stuff while Rydel's at her signing, then she is gonna meet up with us." He said "I'm going with Rydel to her signing then she is gonna drop me of back here. Now, I have to go get dressed." She told him standing up. "Great, my own sister steals my girlfriend from me." He said sarcastically holding on to her hand while getting up too. "Well it's not my fault your girlfriend is friends with your sister." She said. "We'll find some time soon to spend some you and me time together. Just the two of us. Promise." She smiled, he kissed her and nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Laura and Rydel got to the signing they saw an entire wall of the magazine. "I'm sure you have heard this from everyone but this is awesome." Laura told the blonde, who then turned to her with a smile. "Thanks. It means a lot." Rydel thanked sincerely. "Here let's get a picture." She said as they moved to stand in front of the wall of magazines. The girls stood there in their dresses. Rydel in a spaghetti strap black sundress with red roses on it and black wedges with her hair straightened. Laura in a tight white lace strapless dress that ended mid-thigh, a jean vest on top with white wedges and her hair in a braid thrown over her shoulder. "Hey momma, can you take our picture?" Rydel called. Stormie came to the girls and took many pictures of the girls in front of the wall in many different poses. During the signing Laura stood with Stormie. She overheard a young fan ask Rydel what she thought of Ross and Laura dating, to which she replied that she loves it. "Stormie, thank you, for letting me come on the tour." Laura said. "Of course Sweetie you are always welcome." Stormie said as though it was nothing. "I know, but a big part of me and Ross being together right now is because you and Mark said it was ok for me to be here. And I need you to know that that fact isn't lost on me." Laura told her. "Laura, you and Ross would have made it official when we got back I hope you know that." Stormie informed her. The pair talked for a while. Then Laura had Stormie take a picture of her curiously reading the magazine making sure that one could see the cover. She posted it on Instagram.

 _LauraMarrano: I'm IN LOVE with Rydelr5's Bookazine. If you don't have a copy. Go get one. NOW. SO PROUD!_

* * *

After the sighing they were in the car on the way to the venue to drop Laura off before taking Rydel to meet the boys at the station of an interview they had. "So how is it going? We haven't had a real chance to talk sense the LA show." Rydel asked. "Great. Except the fact that I've barely seen Ross in the past forty-eight hours, which I totally understand, and we knew that is how it is gonna work a lot of the time. Its good practice, sense we have six days before I go back to LA." Laura told the blonde she was sitting next to. "But at the same time you only have six days." Rydel said being able to read between the lines. "Well…Ya." Laura admitted. "And I want to spend with all of you, but in less than a week he'll be in Portugal, and out of the states for four months and we've only had one date. There is just no time, and we are never alone." Laura said. "Well that, I may be able to help you with." Rydel told the brunette with a sly smile.

* * *

While the girls were on their way back to the venue the boys were at the station waiting to be led to the interview, instead of sitting and waiting the boys were playing hackie-sack when Rydel walked in staring at her phone. Instead of joining her brothers and boyfriend she sat in the chair next to her dad continuing on with her phone. She saw Laura's picture and decided to post one of her and the brunette. She posted one of the many pictures from that morning. Shse chose the one where they were in a tight hug with huge smiles shining on their faces.

 _Rydelr5: We left the boys all by their lonesome. LauraMarrano_

After she posted the photo she got a text from Laura.

 **Hey I think Ik what I want to do, think you could keep the boys out of the back lounge 2nite after the show? - Laura**

 **Ya, I can do that- Rydel**

 **Thx! You are THE BEST- Laura**

 **OH, I know I am. HAHA- Rydel**

After Rydel was done talking to Laura she joined her brothers in playing Hackie sack. "Who were you texting Dells?" Riker asked while kicking the sack to her. "Laura." She informed him. Ross took out his phone to see if he had missed a text. He hadn't. "Ross you could just text her." Ellington said noticing the blonde being slightly disapointed. "Nah, I mean she said we'll find time soon, which we will, its just have barely seen her." He explained. "You guys will find time. Ross you knew it was gonna be a challenge." Rocky said. "Ya, I know I just didn't think it was gonna be as much of a challenge when she was on tour with us." He said slightly defeated. Just then the band was called to do their interview.

* * *

After Laura had gone and got what she needed for after the show that night. She decided to check twitter. She smiled at Rydel's caption of their picture and typed a reply on twitter.

 _LauraMarrno: Rydelr5 how'd they manage? Still standing straight?_

She than decided to do the days video diary. "Hey Ross." She started with a wave. "So tonight I have a small surprise for you and I just wanted to tell you that, you are always so sweet to me that I had to do this for you." She paused. "It is totally cheesy but I don't care. It's cute. And we will actually have some uninterrupted you and me time. Well, if Rydel can convince the boys not to crash it." She looked down. "I know you are probably sick of hearing me telling you this but. I am so proud of you. Ross, you have grown more than anyone I know in the last four years. You just amaze me. Every day. Every night. I've been thinking about what I did to deserve someone as incredible as you." She told the camera. Knowing that if he was listening to her right now he would be telling her she was crazy, and that they deserved each other equally. "Anyway, thank you for always being so great to me." She said with a smile. "You make me happy. I miss you." She said blowing a kiss to the camera and ending the video the way she decided she would end all of them. She then went to the back lounge to finish setting up for the night.

* * *

After the show the boys were all showering in the dressing rooms getting ready to leave. Rydel and Laura were goofing off by dancing in their dresses, in front of the busses with Rydel's phone in the music doc. Her playlist on shuffle. They had elated smiles, and were singing at the top of their lungs. I Don't Care by Demi Lovato just finished playing as Ross and Ellington, smiling, walked out in the clothes they were wearing before the show. They stopped about three feet from the girls that were now dancing to Single Ladies by Beyoncé. Stormie came to film the dancing girls for her Instagram, she shot a video of the girls singing and dancing to the beginning the song. The boys smiles dropped, Stormie focused on the boys whose arms were crossed and had blank stares on their faces. When they realized they were being filmed they looked at each other then back to the girls, still not smiling. The next refrain the girls tried to get the boys to dance with them. "I am not dancing with you to this song." Ross said interlocking their fingers of both hands and leaving them at their sides. "Why not?" Laura questioned. "Because you are not single." He informed her. "Oh ya… and what are you gonna do about it?" she questioned with a gleam in her eye. "Oh I'm gonna show you, what I'm gonna do about it." He informed her. He pulled her by their hands to his chest and kissed her fiercely they both smiled into it. Ratliff and Rydel had a very similar conversation and in Stormie's shot the fans could see Rydelington kissing too. As the couples continued kissing Stormie posted the videos.

Girls dancing:

 _Silly dancing girls! XOXO_

Ellington and Ross:

 _Uh oh! Girls the boys don't look amused. Haha_

Kissing:

 _LOVE these couples!_

After she posted the videos Stormie made an announcement. "Ten minute warning! Buses are leaving." Laura who had sense broken the kiss with Ross, was now in a hug with her boyfriend. She looked up at him from her place tucked in his chest. "Come on." She said breaking the silence, he looked down. "We still have ten minutes, I was gonna give you that dance." He said slightly confused. "Raincheck. I think you are gonna like this a little better." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the bus. She stopped at the fridge, opened the freezer took out what she needed and showed it to Ross. "A pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." He said touched. "With two spoons." Laura added picking them up off the counter. "And your favorite movie Romeo and Juliet the 1968 version." She said showing him the case that she picked up from the counter. Ross smiled. "Laura-" he was cut off by her taking his hand and dragging him to the back lounge. When they entered the lounge, Ross saw that his girlfriend had turned the couch in to the bed and put blankets and pillows on it. He turned to her looking amazed, she looked at him. "I know it isn't huge but you planned our last date. And we did say that we'd have to work around our schedules. Rydel is gonna keep the boys out of here for the night." She said. "Baby, its perfect." He told her with a huge smile. "Really? You like it?" she asked, when she entered the bus with him she had suddenly became nervous that he wouldn't like it. "Yes." He said with a chuckle in his voice, he leaned down and kissed her. "Did I tell you that you look really sexy in that dress?" he asked. "Stop it." She said with a giggle in her voice. Ross sat down on the edge of the bed, putting the pint of ice cream down next to him. Laura stepped in between his legs, putting the DVD and spoons next to the ice cream he put his hands on her waist. "No I'm serious. Promise when I'm gone you won't start dating some other great guy." Laura saw how serious he was, and the small amount fear in his eyes she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Only if you promise not to fall for some other beautiful girl overseas." She said looking in his eyes, her small amount of fear revealing itself to him. They looked directly into each others eyes. He then said the only word she needed to hear. "Never." She smiled. "Then, I do believe you have a deal Mr. Lynch." She said, he gave a slight smile, they shared a kiss. Ross then took of his falling apart converse while Laura put the DVD in by time she turned around Ross was leaning against the pillows waiting for her. She took of the white wedges she had been wearing all day and took out her braid. Ross watched as his girlfriend shrank at least five inches, with a smile when she was done taking out her braid out she smiled at him. "Come here." He told her gently referring to the empty space next to him. She grabbed the ice cream and spoons and went to sit next to him. He tucked her in to his side so that she was still sitting but her head was on his chest, his arm wrapping around her back so that his hand was on her waist. She opened the ice cream and handed him a spoon with a pointed look. He took it with his hand that wasn't holding her and a smiled. He kissed the top of her head before they started to dig into the frozen goodness right as the movie started to play.

* * *

reviews make me happy


End file.
